Kylie Hartwood
Tyler Hartwood Michael Hartwood |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = High school student |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Proxy Killer |Row 7 title = No. of Victims |Row 7 info = 2 drugged 8 killed by proxy 25+ attempted by proxy |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Proxy murder by shooting |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Incarcerated |Row 10 title = Portrayed by |Row 10 info = Ariel Winter |image = File:Kylie.JPG}} Kylie Hartwwod is a proxy killer who appeared in Bullied. She is the mastermind of the massacre of Miami Beachside High, which she staged to get revenge on the students who bullied her twelve-year-old brothers Tyler and Michael, who both committed suicide. She was assisted by her boyfriend and DJ Carter Wade, who supplied her with the drug PCP and the gun used in the massacre. Background Kylie was born in Miami, Florida on September 3, 1999. When she was four, her younger brothers Tyler and Michael were both born on November 1, 2003. After her mother died, Kylie was frequently abused physically, verbally, and sexually by her father. Her source of comfort were Tyler and Michael, both of whom she adored in the world. When she was twelve, her father was arrested and convicted of child abuse while the siblings were all placed in foster care. Despite the trauma, Kylie had a lot of potential in terms of her future, and in high school, all of her teachers regarded her as a model student. At some point in her freshman year, she got into a relationship with Carter Wade, a DJ and aspiring rapper who went to the same school as her, but was much older. Two months before Bullied, while going into the bathroom to have a shower, she found Tyler and Michael dead on the floor, as they both committed suicide by overdosing on pills. This left Kylie completely devastated and she cradled her dead brothers for hours. After the funeral, Kylie moved in with Carter and their relationship evolved into a sexual relationship. For two weeks, Kylie remained in a deep depression and never really opened up to anyone except Carter. Two weeks after their suicides, Kylie was told that Tyler and Michael had been bullied frequently. Enraged, Kylie began planning her revenge on the bullies. Bullied Modus Operandi Kylie would abduct her victims by strangling them unconscious with a piano wire. Kylie would then torture them with electroshock therapy equipment in her basement. She would then drug them with a new batch of PCP she received from Carter, then give them a Colt 1911 pistol she received from Carter as well and convince them to use them on her other targets. However, the hallucinations were too severe, resulting in the patsies going after innocent people as well. Known Victims Personal Victims *2016: **November 5: Laura Mittson **November 7: Gabriel Milton Victims by Proxy *2016: **November 6: The Miami Beachside High School massacre committed by Laura Mittson: ***The following were killed: ****Trevor White ****Kyle Brown ****Andrea Lockridge ****Joseph Mills ****Chris Hamilton ****Mitchell Gardener ****Julia Harrison ****Melinda Cornie ***The following were injured: ****Adrienne Messer ****Vincent Milton ****22 unnamed students **November 8: The attempted Miami Village Center massacre committed by Gabriel Milton: ***Sasha Mueller ***Numerous unnamed shoppers and employees Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals